


Coffee

by Cubi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Back Together, M/M, idek why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubi/pseuds/Cubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing here?" Whatever Bucky expected to find when he got home after his morning run, it certainly wasn't Clint.<br/>Okay, fuck. Barnes wasn't supposed to be back until later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you find any spelling mistakes let me know, English is not my mother tongue.

"What are you doing here?" Whatever Bucky expected to find when he got home after his morning run, it certainly wasn't Clint.

Okay, fuck. Barnes wasn't supposed to be back until later.

"Uh... I forgot something" Clint's mind raced trying to find an excuse. After all, who broke into an ex's house just for coffee? "You're early" _Come on Clint, really?_

"Yeah, I'm usually early on Saturdays because of the whole 'not working day' thing" said Bucky grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and leaning against the kitchen counter.

_Bravo Clint. You could have checked the calendar at least or, you know, stayed at home not doing illegal things._ Clint sighed, remembering why they were in this situation and sitting on the table.

It all started a month ago. Actually that's when it had ended. Their relationship wasn't a perfect one but they were happy, or at least that's what Clint thought. Truth is they brought out the worst of each other: Clint annoyed Bucky with his clumsiness and lack of self-preservation and Bucky used to lash out at Clint when he had had a bad day. Also they couldn't spend much time together due to their schedules as Bucky worked from 9 to 5 and Clint had a night job, so the little free time they had along with their stubbornness often led to giving each other the silent treatment.

The day they broke up reality hit Clint. Hard. He was left confused and heartbroken, wondering if after all he had been the only one happy with what they had, and he couldn't quite get over Bucky.

He missed their late night talks when nightmares didn't let them sleep, the inappropiate jokes they would make no matter where they were, Bucky's habit of absentmindedly playing with his hair whenever Clint rested his head on the other's shoulder or lap. Another important thing he missed was the coffee. He could swear it was the _best damn coffee_ he had ever had and when they broke up he couldn't find it elsewhere. So he came up with the great idea of breaking into his ex's house to try and find where that coffee was from.

Needless to say, Clint's luck wasn't the best.

With another sigh Clint tried to explain that "no I'm not trying to be a creep or steal anything I just left something here"

"Clint I know you wouldn't do this to get something you left a month ago so quit beating around the bush"

The blond took in the sight before him: a slightly tensed Bucky wearing a nice fitting black tank top and black pants, the morning light accentuating his features. He had to restrain the urge to reach for him.

"I'm here for the coffee" He admitted.

A beat and then Bucky was laughing with his whole body. It was too much. _Of course Clint would do something like that._ Soon Clint joined him.

"Y'know, you could have asked..." He said turning around to make the archer some coffee. An awkward silence settled between them, but was soon cut by Bucky's words. "I missed this"

Was Clint hearing that correctly? His mouth went dry.

"This?"

"Us, laughing like we don't have problems. And also your ability to be brutally honest no matter what"

A fond smile grew in Clint's face. _I missed you_. The look on Bucky's face told him that he had just said that out loud. Color drained from his face as he apologised.

Bucky gave Clint his coffee and stood before him. They stared at each other as if hypnotized by the other's gaze. A minute passed and soon they were embracing each other, remembering what had brought them together in the first place. Being able to understand what their partner needed without the need for words, finding an oasis in the other's arms when life was just too much, feeling safe enough to drop their masks when they were together.

"Bucky..."

"Yes, Clint?"

"Coffee's getting cold"

"Shut up, you idiot"

Even if they brought out the worst of each other, they also brought out the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you liked this. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic after a 4 year hiatus, so... yeah. Comments are really really appreciated, and if any of you have a prompt let me know, I want to go back to when I enjoyed writing so much I spent hours typing away.


End file.
